The present invention relates to a passenger ship defined as such according to the convention known by the name SOLAS.
Known passenger ships currently have a configuration in which the cabins are usually arranged both on deck and below deck.
The external superstructures generally have a longitudinal extension which is symmetrical to the hull.
The superstructure decks have an exposed area which is generally located amidship and aft.
Due to their arrangement, said decks may furthermore be all windward or leeward, in the shade or in the sun, limiting their use for many kinds of recreational services.
Finally, it should be noted that in the uppermost decks rolling may cause unpleasant conditions for the passengers, leading said decks to be scarcely visited and therefore scarcely usable as an area for particular recreational services.